


Barlights

by oubastet



Series: A Heavy Heart [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Miqo'te WoL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Memories of a lost knight, feelings bursting into a new love.This time you will protect him.





	1. So we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not usually into the reincarnation/modern au type but...  
> i just really wanted to write some more haurchefant/WoL TT_TT
> 
> man i miss heavensward.......

A familiar feeling, a tug inside at his heart where there had been nothing like it before. Cold water rushing through his limbs, a hot tickle at his cheeks, and the incredible urge to start crying.

Kafe stared at the man who had come beside him, the aloof but pleasant nature of the tall elezen nostalgic. He couldn't recall ever seeing this man before, but every fiber of his being wanted to grab onto him and never let go. Instead Kafe turned away, back to the drink in front of him, eyes wide as he tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling inside of him. The elezen sat at the stool next to him, attention focused on the bartender as he ordered a drink with a smile. He seemed to not have noticed Kafe's stares, blissfully unaware.

Kafe stared into his cup, feeling his ears shiver. He had no idea why this feeling of want and sadness was so powerful, and he would much rather keep to himself than find out. Faintly aware of the other bartender trying to get his attention, Kafe looked up.

“Ser Oubastet, doesn't your night shift start pretty soon?” They were a young hyur, voice pleasant and gentle. Kafe had become friends with this person rather quickly, but spoke little anyway, as he often did. Tilting his head to look at the clock above the bar, Kafe downed the rest of his drink, sliding it towards the end of the counter.

“Thank you, as always.” He said with a small smile, shouldering his coat to make the small trip across the street. It was another bar, more of a club really, and he was a bouncer. No one believed him half the time because of his small stature, but Kafe never had a problem taking down elezen or au ra twice his size without too much effort. It paid well and let him sleep during the day when it was more prime to lay on his couch in a ray of sunlight.

Hopping off the stool, Kafe made his way towards the door when the elezen suddenly turned to him, ice blue eyes looking surprised. “Oubastet? Why, that’s an uncommon surname.”

Stopping in his tracks, Kafe could feel that warmth spread through him again. Even the man’s voice made that urge to sob resurface. He didn’t turn to look, not wanting the man to see his face for fear he was actually beginning to cry.

“My family is very old.” Says Kafe simply, shoving his hands into his pockets. The elezen gave a contemplative hum in response. “Well, most anyone would be able to tell you that it’s the surname of our beloved Warrior of Light from so very long ago.”

Ears twitching as his eyes narrowed, Kafe turned his head slightly to look back at the elezen. “Not like I don’t hear that every day.”

Raising his hands defensively, the elezen laughed; it was a lovely laugh that threatened to sweep Kafe away with just the sound. The elezen continued in a more gentle tone, putting some money on the counter before going to follow Kafe towards the door.

“My family owes a great deal to the Warrior of Light’s. We haven’t heard from them in a good century and feared they had all died out.”

“Sorry. I don’t know you.” Kafe replied bluntly, heading back towards the door.

“I am Haurchefant of House Fortemps. Must that not ring a bell?” Pleaded the elezen, not finding it difficult to keep up with Kafe thanks to his longer strides. One ear twitching, Kafe’s frown deepened. Oh, he knew of them alright.

“A rich pretty boy, are you? Sorry, all I know of the Fortemps is that even after countless years they still sit in their little Ishgardian tower looking down on everyone else.” He snapped, stopping at a crosswalk to wait for a passing chocobo carriage to clatter by.

“You think I’m a pretty boy?” Haurchefant said with a poorly hidden excitement. 

Kafe blushed, tail lashing as he all but sprinted across the road. He heard the elezen call out to him, but ignored him, scooting down the side alley to the back of his place of work. He rushed through the door, almost knocking into a waitress as he did. She hissed something to him, disgruntled, but he continued to push any other voices away as he headed for the changing room. 

Putting on his collared shirt and tie messily, Kafe rolled up his sleeves and let his tattoos flaunt themselves; a large image of Midgardsormr and Nidhogg coiled over his right while Ala Mhigan patterns covered his left. Sometimes it helped intimidate on the job. 

Luckily for Kafe that night, an unruly elezen was causing trouble, so he was able to flip him over onto his back to subdue him. It was a flawless tumble, and left Kafe feeling a little more refreshed; all he had to do was imagine Haurchefant’s smug, handsome face instead.

Kafe felt his face pinch at the thoughts crossing his mind. The elezen was indeed handsome… just his type, actually… So much so that it was irritating. The rest of his shift went by in a blur, mixed with a few drinks on top of almost getting into a fight with a customer.

Apologizing to the manager later that night, Kafe left early, knowing he wasn’t in the right mood to be properly civil at his place of work. It happened once in a while, due to Kafe being riled at the simplest thing despite his patience. In the back room, he changed out of his dress shirt, simply leaving a tank top on underneath his coat. Slipping out the back door with a wave to some of his coworkers, Kafe began the short trek home. He lived in an apartment building a few streets away, by the Old Gridania gates. 

Gridania was still very much a land of trees, the landscape changing to one of larger tree trunks that were turned into living buildings. Houses and such still littered the city, but in an effort to keep true to their nature, plants and people coexisted.

Walking briskly past the chocobo stables, Kafe resisted the urge to pop in and check on his bird, feeling sleep tugging at his vision. He reached the front door of his building, being as quiet as he could despite the beep of his keycard. Rummaging in his pockets, he took out his apartment key just so he wouldn’t have to do it later.

Kafe’s apartment was cold, an effect of an effort to keep his heating bill as low as possible. The sky was just getting light, and Kafe gradually tossed his clothes off as he padded to the bath with a yawn. After a short soak, he wobbled towards his bed, shooing his coeurl off one of the pillows. The small cat-like creature gave a noise of irritation, but immediately snuggled against Kafe’s shoulder once he laid down.

Staring up at the ceiling, Kafe brought his arm up to cover his eyes, willing sleep to overcome him. He was unusually tired, and a pain thudded in the back of his head. Ears twitching uncomfortably, he rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

====

Uneasy dreams. Either a nightmare or some far off memory, maybe both. A miqo’te so similar to him, down to the way he walked. But this one was running. Running along a stone walkway high enough to reach the clouds, a taller elezen man next to him. There was a bright flash of light, almost blinding, and then the sound of something cracking. Blood spilled onto the white stone, and the elezen fell.

The miqo’te was sobbing. Harsh, greuling sobs as he clutched at the elezen’s hand. But the wounded man only looked softly up at the miqo’te, eyes pained but so full of warmth and love. Unconditional, mesmerizing love. He spoke, those bright eyes dimming...

“A smile better… suits a hero…”

====

Jolting awake, Kafe felt an unimaginable pain flare throughout his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks in a steady fall, and his chest heaved with the remnants of dreams. He wound himself into a ball, trying to gain control of his emotions.

The dream felt so real, and it was hurting so much. Kafe had never felt something so powerful, like heartbreak had manifested into his very being. It was nauseating, and his legs shook as he tried to quickly get to the washroom. Coughing into the sink, Kafe’s shoulders trembled fiercely until finally he was able to lift his head.

He had no memory of crying so messily, but he looked awful.

Splashing water onto his face, Kafe wiped himself with a hand towel, beginning to calm down. The elezen in his dream had looked far too much like Haurchefant, down to the Fortemps symbol on his shield. And the miqo’te… his hair was different, and he had scars on half of his face, but he had an eerily similar appearance to Kafe himself. His clan had said there were a few children every so often that looked far too much like the past Warrior of Light.

Shaking his head to clear it, Kafe left the washroom, wandering into the small kitchen. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was around noon. He had about a solid five hours of sleep, that was enough. 

Sitting at the table with a glass of water, Kafe tried to make some sense of his dream. The vivid feel of it was on par with other occurrences, other few times a dream felt too real to be just a dream. His mother, before her death, had told him of a power the Warrior of Light had possessed, called the Echo, given to him by a goddess of a crystal. He had shrugged it off, but now this was the fourth time it had happened.

The first was the first time he had taken up music after being far too interested. It had felt so right, and the next few weeks were recurring dreams of two men seemingly in some kind of lover’s spat. Kafe didn’t know how to take it, but they seemed so close, looking out for each other.

The second time had been at a museum, seeing a portrait of a past ruler of Ishgard; Aymeric they had called him, and Kafe had gone on to have pleasant dreams of a long-ago Ishgard at peace. A man put down in legend as one of the best leaders Ishgard had ever known, and Kafe felt like he knew him in some way.

It had only happened a few weeks ago, but the third was after meeting a lovely young woman, long blonde hair held behind her head with a clip. Minfilia she called herself, and Kafe had felt a sadness after meeting her, not as extreme after meeting Harchefant, but similar. It had been a steady ache in his chest, like he had happened upon her smile many times before, her soft voice bidding him home.

Yet this dream… this seemingly ancient memory, had been enough to make him feel ill.

Too exhausted to cook for himself, Kafe took another bath, soaking far too long until the water felt lukewarm. Limbs protesting and stomach rumbling, Kafe trekked downstairs to find a nearby cafe to have lunch. He usually frequented one just a short walk away, as their homemade croissants were the best he’d ever tasted.

Hoping there were some even left, Kafe quickened his pace, turning a corner and keeping his eyes out for the sign. Arriving at his destination, he peeked through the window, seeing a sparsely stocked counter window. The door let out a ringing sound as Kafe entered, and ordered what he always did; a milk tea with croissant, and a egg sandwich for after.

Curling up in one of the corner armchairs, Kafe took out a book he had been reading; a cheesy romance novel he was only invested in for a good laugh. It was embarrassing really, but delightfully funny. Sipping at his tea, Kafe zoned everything else out, far too busy with the poor au ra knight who couldn’t get the miqo’te princess to even give him the proper time of day. Engrossed in his book, Kafe of course didn’t notice the tall man coming to sit across from him, until a jovial voice called out, “Hello again!”

Practically leaping out of the chair, Kafe’s tail bristled as he gained his composure. Turning to the voice, he scowled upon seeing none other than Haurchefant. The elezen had tugged a chair over to his table, sitting all prim and proper, his coat already hanging off the back of the chair as he smiled over at Kafe. A steaming drink sat in front of him, and Kafe could smell the calming aroma of hot chocolate.

“I saw you through the window and decided to join you. This is one of my favorite cafes, the atmosphere is quite charming, isn’t it?” Haurchefant gazed around the room, giving a satisfied huff as he admired the decor. Kafe’s brow furrowed.

“How rude of you to interrupt me.” He said with lowered ears, feeling a pain behind his eyes.

“Did I? I’m sorry, I know how people like to quietly enjoy their books.” Apologized the elezen, seeming genuine.

“Then leave.”

“I can’t very well do that now, I didn’t get my hot cocoa to go.”

Grumbling, Kafe closed his book, sitting in a more respectable position. He leaned back in the chair, chewing on the crusts of his sandwich with narrowed eyes pointed at Haurchefant. “Why do you insist on bothering me?”

Haurchefant smiled, putting his hands around the cup in front of him. He looked somewhat sad suddenly, and Kafe decided to reign in his hostility. “You piqued my interest the moment we met. It felt like seeing an old friend. I had a dream about you last night! I’m sorry, that must sound quite uncomfortable, but it was an unnaturally sad dream.” He explained, his voice taking a more somber tone.

Eyes widening, Kafe finally leaned forwards in his seat, feeling a strange tug in his chest again. After a stunned moment, he lowered his gaze, saying in a mumble, “I… had a dream about someone who looked like you.”

Surprised, Haurchefant straightened his posture. He seemed a little too excited. “About me? Pray tell it was happier than mine, as I seem to have perished in your arms!”

Flushing, Kafe ignored how dramatic that sounded in the other man’s voice, focusing on the exact similarity to his own dream. “No that’s… exactly what happened. I still feel awful.”

Seeming to go into a stunned silence, Haurchefant then put a hand to his chin contemplatively. He was quiet for what seemed like too long, and it was beginning to make Kafe nervous. Finally, after taking a slow sip of his drink, a sparkle was back in Haurchefant’s eyes.

“This seems like fate, having met you! Our family’s history aside, we seem to have some kind of magnetic pull towards each other, don’t you feel it?” He was smiling from ear to ear.

Kafe’s frown returned. “I don’t think so. You’re just being dramatic.”

“I get that often. But having you say it makes it quite embarrassing.” Face flushing slightly, Haurchefant looked away, smiling almost a little meekly. For a moment Kafe stared, finding Haurchefant quite charming there. While Kafe knew the other man’s bright personality wasn’t an act, he much liked seeing his walls come down, seeing a quieter almost less wise version of how he seemed to be. That made Kafe want to give the man a chance.

Tail flicking back and forth in amusement, Kafe put his chin in a hand as he leaned his elbow on the counter. He tapped a finger on the table to get the elezen’s attention, which was instant, and asked in a tired voice, “Would you like to join me for a drink tonight?”

It took a moment for the question to sink in, but Kafe could practically feel the energy radiant from Haurchefant. Leaning forwards in his chair, the man tried to hide his excitement. “Y-yes! That would be lovely! Where would you like to meet?”

“I work at a bar. I’m off tonight but the bartender is quite good. It’s across the street from where we met last night. Do you remember?” Raising as eyebrow, Kafe watched Haurchefant nod.

“Good. Ten o’clock, then?” More vigorous nodding. Content for the time being, Haurchefant then stood, finishing the last of his drink. “I shan’t be late then! I look forward to tonight!”

The elezen made his way towards the door, but then he suddenly stopped, slapping a hand to his forehead. Kafe resisted the urge to grin, watching as Haurchefant rushed back to the table, not even bothering to sit. His face was flushed and he seemed quite shy all of a sudden. Yet he asked, in an enthusiastic voice, his whole face beaming with the effort, “I am… terribly sorry, but I don’t know your name.”

Chuckling, the corners of Kafe’s eyes wrinkled as he smiled. He saw a blush spread to Haurchefant’s ears when he did so, instantly cementing the charming part.

“My name is Kafe. I’m sorry for insulting your House last night. You seem kind.”

Grinning, Haurchefant’s face blossomed. “Tonight I’ll tell you that the Fortemps are all exceptional people! We pride ourselves in the efforts we have made in goodwill and support of those less fortunate. It’s what the family has done for generations.”

“Alright. Until then.” Hummed Kafe, smiling slightly. Haurchefant held out a hand to shake, and Kafe took it, but as their hands met, a pain flared in the back of Kafe’s head. He flinched, clenching his shoulders as some memory took hold of his vision.

A warm hearth, snow falling outside and visibly covering the windowsill in a small layer. The same miqo’te from his dream, sitting next to the same elezen that looked too much like Haurchefant. The elezen seemed to be consoling the miqo’te, who looked quite miserable. He talked in a soft voice, petting the miqo’te’s hair, the smaller man curling up closer to his companion. They seemed close, like lovers, the atmosphere dripping with gentle assurance and love. Kafe felt that sadness again, and the vision vanished as quickly as it had come.

Coming back to the real world, Kafe was leaned over the table, seemingly clutching at Haurchefant’s hand. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the elezen, seeing the worry in the other man’s eyes. “I’m… I’m fine…” Huffed Kafe, attempting to stand. His knees wobbled, and Haurchefant steadied him with gentle hands.

“You look unwell. Is your house nearby?” He asked, putting a hand on Kafe’s back to further steady him.

“Yes… I told you I’m fine…” Now Kafe grumbled, resisting help as he had always done.

“You can barely stand.” Pressed Haurchefant uneasily, seeming to not want to let Kafe go one more step by himself. With an irritated lash of his tail, Kafe stepped away, albeit unsteady, and fixed his coat. “I won’t miss our night out, don’t worry.” And before Haurchefant could say anything more, Kafe dashed down the street.

Breathless upon returning to his tiny apartment, Kafe collapsed on his couch. The late noon sun was peeking through his curtains, making the couch a lovely place for a nap. So after fluffing a pillow, Kafe tiredly closed his eyes, willing sleep his to be dreamless.

====

Perturbed by Kafe’s eager escape, Haurchefant made his way back to his family’s Gridanian home. Thoughtful the whole way, he tried to make sense of the seemingly shared vision they had had in the cafe. It had had eerily similar decor as the original rooms of House Fortemps, as even after centuries the family was still stuck in some of their old ways. While he did not lie about the Fortemp’s House generosity and willingness to help others, they sure did love their castles atop Ishgard.

His younger sister was currently staying with him, as she preferred Gridania’s milder winters, and while she looked much more like their mother, their personalities had equal amounts of dramatic flair to them. She greeted him as he stepped into the foyer, an arm around the shoulders of her bride-to-be.

“Haurchefant, I thought you would be out far longer. I know how much you love the Gridanian markets.” The bright-eyed elezen woman said, the small Xaela at her hip equally as sparkly.

Letting out a sigh, Haurchefant sat down on of of the plush armchairs nearby, handing his coat to a maid who scampered off. “Anntelle, I don’t know how you have such an easy time wooing those you have taken interest in! I seem to be doing a dreadful job.”

The Xaela with Anntelle hopped over to him, leaning on the armrest as she smiled quite mischievously. “It took quite a while for Ann to actually win me over. Sometimes she’s too dramatic, like you!” She grinned, sharp teeth glinting.

“Fenyang!” Anntelle whined, the tips of her ears turning red. Putting a hand to her mouth modestly, Fenyang laughed. “Oops, she only calls me by my full name when I’m being mean.”

Laughing, haurchefant felt his spirits lift. He was very close with his sister and her bride, so being with them always made his bad moods slip down through the soles of his shoes. He loved them both dearly. A sudden realization came to him, and he leaned forwards in his chair.

“Anntelle! You remember the Oubastets, don’t you?”

Tilting her head, his sister nodded. “Why, of course. That clan was always close to the Fortemps. We haven’t heard from them in about two centuries, though. Such a shame, they were always so very secretive.”

“The miqo’te I’ve been trying to impress is an Oubastet! It completely escaped me to tell you!”

Anntelle’s mouth fell open and she rushed towards Haurchefant, Fenyang trying to avoid her eager steps by sliding behind the chair. “An Oubastet! A descendent of the Warrior of Light! We must tell grandmother, she’ll be so pleased.” She stopped. “And you’re trying to woo them? Oh goodness, this feels like one of the stories told about a Greystone that lived so long ago. I’m sure he was almost married to the Warrior.”

Nodding, Haurchefant couldn’t hold back his pleased smile. “He was my namesake! Described to be a knight of knights, steadfast and loyal! He died an untimely death before he would wed, but this truly must be fate.”

“I can’t believe you’re trying to date an Oubastet. What’s their name?” Anntelle put a hand on her hip, a smile spreading across her face. Fenyang looked on eagerly, lounging ungracefully on the back of the chair as her tail swayed back and forth.

“His name is Kafe, and he is quite stubborn. I’m finally meeting him later tonight for a drink, I’m just surprised he was the one to suggest!” Bashfully, Haurchefant laughed a little, feeling a hot flash on his cheeks. Anntelle smiled wider, twirling a lock of hair around a finger. 

“Oh, you’re quite taken with him already. I’ve never seen that look on your face.”

“Haurchey has a crush!” Fenyang giggled, but Haurchefant always appreciated her more laid-back nature to stuffy aristocrats.

“I won’t deny he is very handsome. I would so very much like to see him without a coat on for once. His arms and chest look lovely already.” Haurchefant sighed, making both Anntelle and Fenyang laugh. “Goodness, Haurchefant, tell us how you really feel.” Anntelle scolded playfully, giving his shoulder a pat.

Standing, Haurchefant fixed his shirt with a little tug. “If you’ll excuse me, I want to rest before I go out this evening. I’ll let you know when I depart, but please don’t stay up for me.”

Fenyang gave a click of her tongue. “No promises. We’ll want to know all the details, brother-in-law.”

“Not yet for that, my dear.” Haurchefant tutted, grinning from ear to ear, making the Xaela stick out her tongue. He walked away, back towards his room for a hot bath to get started.

====

Kafe didn’t know how long he slept, but by the time he woke up, it was almost nine in the evening. He had been grateful to sleep like a log, head not pounding for the first time since yesterday afternoon. A moment of panic set in, knowing he had to get ready with his meeting, date? Whatever it was with Haurchefant. It had been far too long since he had properly done something like this, mostly keeping to one night stands every so often if in the mood.

Dumping food in the coeurl bowl and hopping into the bath for the second time that day, he resisted the urge to stay in for just another 5 minutes. After that, he set out some clothes, wondering on earth he should wear. Something brighter probably, so no one at the bar would assume he’s there working. Blue tank top and black slim jeans… that should be fine. He donned a collared shirt just in case Haurchefant was turned off by tattoos.

Stopping himself mid-thought, Kafe ran an irritated hand through his hair. Why should he be so worried about impressing Haurchefant? It wasn’t as if they were dating. Half of him was kind of interested, but that wasn’t the point. Well, ok, the elezen was quite handsome and just his type; tall, nice shoulders, bright personality. 

“Rrrghhh!” He growled, stomping around the room. He shouldn’t be so nervous, this was ridiculous. But yet here he was, acting like a kitten on his first date. Catching the time, he noticed it was far too close to ten for him to arrive on-time, so he grabbed a coat and rushed out the door. He ran down the street, enjoying the brisk air on the verge of winter and grateful his place of work was so close.

The lights of the bar flashed, fizzing in and out on a few letters and Kafe noted to tell his manager to get that fixed. Stepping in through the front was always weird, but he was greeted by his coworkers with a smile and knowing nudge. One of the other bouncers, a tall Raen with a scar over his nose, winked at him and beckoned him closer.

“How cheap of you to invite your date here, Kafe.”

Playfully narrowing his eyes, Kafe gave him a light shove. “You think I have the money to do anything fancy? Let me borrow some money and then we can talk, Gyo.”

The au ra chuckled, shrugging his shoulders innocently. He pointed then at the bar, patting Kafe on the back. “He’s at the bar already. Ordered an appetizer for you, what a gentlemen.” Rolling his eyes, Kafe left Gyo to man the door, heading over to the bar.

Haurchefant was there, chatting with the bartender, a dark-skinned Roe woman Kafe was quite friendly with. Despite that, Kafe grimaced, knowing all his coworkers would tease him endlessly after tonight. He hopped up to the stool next to Haurchefant, two pairs of eyes turning to him instantly.

“Kafe! You made it, I was beginning to think you had gotten too nervous.” Teased the woman behind the bar, giving her friend a teasing grin. Kafe’s ears lowered irritably. “I’m on time for everything.”

“Uh-huuuh, says the miqo’te at least 5 minutes late to work every day.”

“I like sleeping.”

“Obviously. Do you ever not have the bedhead look?”

Haurchefant suddenly interjected, leaning at elbow on the counter as he smiled. “I think he looks quite handsome. Some people can pull off that look no matter what. You, my dear Sasha, must need a good time in your morning for that lovely hair.” And to that both Kafe and Sasha flushed, with Kafe turning away quite quickly. Sasha simply laughed. “Oh, you’re a charmer! It’s no wonder Kafe took a liking to you.”

As the food Haurchefant had ordered arrive, Kafe took to stuffing the vegetable and fish wraps into his mouth, trying to ignore the current conversation. The elezen next to him spared a glance, his interest piqued. “Oh, how can you tell?”

“The fact he agreed to a date speaks volumes with Kafe. Usually he just brings someone home and is done with it.” Sasha almost rolled her eyes, turning and beginning to pour different drinks into a shaker. “I’ve never actually seen him in a relationship, though.”

“Sasha, you can stop talking now.” Kafe growled, running a hand through his hair.

Haurchefant stared at him as he did so, eyes suddenly widening is surprise. “Are those… au ri limbal rings? On a miqo’te?”

Kafe took the drink Sasha slid to him, taking a tentative sip. A bit too much alcohol, but he had a feeling his friend was trying to get him to loosen up. Deciding to humour Haurchefant instead of staying his usual closed off self in an effort to try, Kafe nodded slowly. “The Oubastets settled on the Azim Steppe after the wars. Our original ancestor was with a ruling Xaela and so I have a mixed heritage. I’m surprised I still have both bloods in me. It’s been far too much time and we’ve... died out.”

Voice taking on a more apologetic tone, Haurchefant hummed in response before saying, “I’m sorry to hear that. As I said before, our families used to be close. If I may… can I ask why your clan went even further into hiding? The Warrior of Light and my namesake were betrothed.”

It took a few minutes before Kafe spoke, piecing together bits of stories and memories passed down from his mother. He knew of the Fortemps, and he remembered how sad his great-grandfather was come holiday times. Apparently they used to celebrate together, and the Fortemps bread pudding was legendary. Taking a larger sip from his glass, Kafe twirled it around, staring at the various liquids smoothing over its own mixture.

“There’s some Garleans that still hate us. And they were tired of our existence. Some of us were taken, so my mother and uncle hid us away. I can’t recall any other clan family besides my uncle at this point, though Hydelean knows where he is now.”

Looking positively horrified, Haurchefant’s gaze turned onto the counter, and he stared in silence. He put a hand up to his face, covering his eyes, then dragged it down tiredly. Kafe’s heart ached, seeing the look on the elezen’s face; a mix of guilt, grief, and the fact he had not been ready for such an uncomfortable outcome. Without turning to Kafe, Haurchefant said quietly, hand still covering part of his face, “I am… so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Kafe consoled, wanting to seem aloof but failing. “We… we should have told your family. My great-grandfather raved about your holidays dinners.”

With that Haurchefant’s mood improved, and his face crinkled into a smile. “I’m glad. Though our families were never connected how our predecessor’s would have wished, I…” He paused, seeming to try and get his bearings. “I would like for you to join us this holiday. And I would truly love to get to know you better! You charmed me the moment we met, despite your attitude.” 

Finally Haurchefant laughed, and Kafe couldn’t help but smile back. The alcohol must surely be working, as he felt warm and a little playful. He leaned on the counter, staring up at Haurchefant with enlarged eyes and drinking in the elezen’s features; silver hair, blue eyes, he wore a green collared shirt under a dark grey blazer with a red unicorn embroidered on one chest pocket, and his ears were pierced with a simple metal band wrapping around the top. Ugh… he looked stuffy, but Kafe was strangely smitten.

Rolling up his sleeves as he ordered another drink and a proper meal, Kafe gave Sasha a hopeful look. She winked at him, adding a little extra of something to the shaker. Haurchefant suddenly gave a small sound, staring at Kafe’s arms with a raised eyebrow.

Preparing to unroll them, Kafe panicked. “I’m sorry, the tattoos must be off-putting.”

“Hardly! I would love to admire them! You like dragons?” Haurchefant leaned in closer, his eyes almost sparkling as he seemed to be forcing himself not to touch.

Kafe shrugged. “It’s a kind of… tradition. There were stories that the Warrior of Light had Midgardsormr as a type of confidant so many of us adorned ourselves with his image in some way. Nidhogg is just… cool.” He flushed, covering his mouth with a hand to hide his embarrassment. The man next to him chuckled. “I’ve never met a soul in Ishgard who finds him “cool”, but your ancestor bested him twice so I can only assume you have no fear.”

“Oh, there’s fear. He sounds awful. But his visage must have been quite something.” Kafe laughed, low and quiet. He saw Haurchefant’s ears redden at the sound and felt an odd sense of accomplishment.

The rest of the evening went by somewhat in a blur, and Kafe couldn’t remember the last time he had such a nice evening. All he and Haurchefant did was talk, but the man was pleasant and never took the reigns on the conversation. It felt like they had known each other for all their lives. There was a sense of normalcy and comfort that Kafe had not felt with anyone else. In a moment of stupidity while they began to part ways, and a little too much alcohol, Kafe tugged Haurchefant’s face towards his, kissing him deeply. The elezen returned the kiss in kind, putting a hand on the small of Kafe’s back and dipping the smaller man down to kiss harder.

Kafe could faintly hear cheering in the bar, but ignored it, his brain on autopilot as he wanted to kiss Haurchefant more and more. Haurchefant pulled away for some air, staring into Kafe’s face and smiling that smile that had all but stolen Kafe’s heart away.

“I’m tempted to steal you away.” He breathed out, and Kafe nibbled at his ear impatiently. “You’ve already done that, why not finish?”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m mentally sound. Maybe I’ve wanted to do this since before the drinks.”

They laughed together, and straightened their posture. Kafe twined his tail around Haurcehfant, a purr rumbling deep in his chest. The elezen leaned in for another kiss, but stopped himself and gave a playful grin. “My bed or yours?”

“You have a mansion, this is a no-brainer.” Growled Kafe, meeting him for that kiss.

====

These weren’t his bedsheets. Nor even his bed or his room. There wasn’t a small grey coeurl nestled near his pillow. It took a few minutes, but once Kafe pushed the haze of sleep away he could register where he was and how he had gotten here.

He lay in a bed much too large, a canopy of green curtains parted on the sides. Fancy wood flooring and walls, stained glass window panes, silver filigree on the dresser and nightstand. Panic set in, and Kafe could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck.

This was Haurchefant’s estate. And they had come here after their evening at the bar and--

A sore feeling spread up from his hips suddenly, and Kafe leaned over and whined. Ooohhh okay. So they really did end up having sex. A wave of embarrassment flowed through him, and Kafe’s tail fluffed up as his mind whirled with about a thousand different voices yelling at him. He was definitely going too fast, and should leave with a polite goodbye after getting dressed. Standing up with wobbly legs, Kafe looked down at himself, scowling. Marks all over him… Haurchefant was truly ravenous.

Someone abruptly knocked, sending Kafe into the air. Startled, he frantically looked around for something to cover himself, grabbing a sheet and haphazardly wrapping it around himself. If it was Haurchefant, he’d tell him he needed to go feed his cat, and if it was some kind of butler he’d ask for clothes and rush out. Nevertheless, a silver-haired head poked into the room, and Haurchefant gave a lovely smile at seeing Kafe awake.

Instantly, Kafe soaked in that smile, completely forgetting about his urgent need to escape. The elezen opened the door wider, carrying a covered silver tray into the room and closing the door. He placed it on the circular table by the windows, then turned to Kafe sheepishly. “I hope you can forgive my, hmm… appetite, if I may call it that. Are you feeling unwell?”

Kafe shook his head a little, ears perked as he tossed various thoughts out of his head. Escaping could wait, especially when a lovely food smell was beginning to permeate the room.

“Um, no, I’m fine. A little sore.” He admitted, standing in the same spot despite the comfort replacing his panic from just moments ago.

Haurchefant blushed, scratching at the back of his head with an apologetic look. Taking a picture of that face for his memory, Kafe finally approached the other man, still wrapped in bedsheets. He leaned over the tray, mouth watering as he smelled sweet.

“I took the chance to have breakfast privately with you. My sister is begging me to meet you, but best get a meal settled, no?” Haurchefant said, sitting in one of the chairs. Kafe did the same, watching Haurchefant take the cover away. Toast with eggs, bacon, sausages dipped in syrup, with tea to accompany the meal. “I didn’t know what you fancy so I grabbed a few things.”

Eyes wide, Kafe stared at the food, then to Haurchefant expectantly. Laughing, Haurchefant beckoned towards the plates piled high. “Eat! Don’t be shy, I insist.”

Tail swaying back and forth, Kafe stacked food onto a plate and dug in. He couldn’t recall the last time he had enjoyed such a nice breakfast, seeing as he usually got up around late afternoon to cook a pathetic lunch or go out to eat. Bacon was usually a luxury, and forget about syrup. The tea was lovely, too, he’d need to inquire as to what kind it was.

Haurchefant ate more politely, but seemed to enjoy watching Kafe eat so happily, and while he was finished and enjoying his tea, he talked.

“Now I’m sure you woke up with… less than desirable thoughts.”

Kafe paused midway with his fork to his lips, but stuffed the food into his mouth anyway. He chewed slowly, seeing Haurchefant steel himself to continue.

“I understand if you would rather put a hold on this, as much I would very much like to continue. I do not want to make you uncomfortable. We were somewhat… desperate last night, as my dear sister so put it.” The elezen gave a small cough, his cheeks gaining a pink color to them. Clearing his plate, Kafe took a large gulp of tea now that it had cooled, allowing himself to lounge against the arm of the chair.

“I admit I woke up and would have leapt out the window if possible. But..” Kafe started, averting his eyes. He could see Haurchefant wilt slightly, and held in a smile to up the tension. “But I guess I tossed that feeling out the window.”

He saw Harchefant visibly relax, and continued. “I’ve… never been in a proper relationship before and we are extremely new to each other. Yet I can’t stay away from you.” Kafe ended with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders, beginning to chew on another piece of toast.

“Really? Oh, you’ve made me the happiest man in Gridania!” Cried Haurchefant, reaching out to grasp Kafe’s hands in his own. Still with toast in his mouth, Kafe recoiled, tail shooting up as the quick movement startled him. 

“Oh wait.” Kafe suddenly mumbled through the toast, feeling his hands already start to get too hot in Haurchefant’s own. The elezen tilted his head, pulling away in case he did something wrong. WIth a chuckle, Kafe looked down at his impromptu clothes, then back to the man across from with with a sheepish grin.

“I need to go feed my coeurl… Might my clothes be somewhere?”


	2. This time, together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aren't you tired of being nice ? don't you just want to go apeshit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudos and for keeping up with me as i indulge in my WoL/haurchefant cravings   
> i ended up going over what i planned, so there'll be a 3rd chapter ?
> 
> XOXO

The dreams Kafe expected stopped after his first night with Haurchefant.

He was surprised, but quite relieved that he didn’t have to wake up in the middle of the night needing to upend the contents of his stomach. Despite feeling quite shy about the whole thing, Kafe had wanted to get in touch with Haurchefant again, but realized too late they hadn’t exchanged any contact information at all. The morning Kafe had left the estate was quite hectic, with Haurchefant’s sister almost breaking the door down. Wanting to know if this was just an odd, one-time feeling, Kafe decided to try visiting him before realizing he definitely did not even know the way to the man’s estate.

So here he was, sitting on a bench outside his apartment building, sipping at some tea while it began to snow all around him. They hadn’t even exchanged numbers, too caught up in themselves and sneaking Kafe out of the window to bother with simple pleasantries. Haurchefant had said he hadn’t wanted Kafe to meet his sister just yet, seeing a disaster too early in the morning. Grateful for that at least, Kafe nevertheless regretted not getting any scrap of information out of him.

He liked Haurchefant’s smile, and the warmth of his hands. It felt too familiar.

The Starlight Celebration was getting close, and Kafe recalled how Haurchefant had wanted him to spend the holiday together. Kafe was never one for holidays, as he kept to himself, but he was truly looking forward to this year. His family did rave about the Fortemps parties after all.

Sipping at his drink, Kafe languidly leaned further down, his tail flicking back and forth in thought. Ears relaxed, he stared up into the sky, seeing the pale gray sky drifting with spots of white. He didn’t like snow very much, but he was used to the cold, seeing as he had been born on the Azim Steppe. Gridania’s summers and springs made him stay here, as the flowers and trees erupted in a color that he couldn’t describe. Also, the trees protected the streets from buffeting winds, and Kafe liked looking through the leaves and seeing dappled blue.

People walked by, not paying him any mind, not knowing who he was nor caring. That’s how Kafe liked it. Back home everyone knew who he was, and while it wasn’t suffocating, he much preferred being invisible. Work a job, live in a tiny apartment, spend his days peacefully. It was much better than hiding away from the world in that wide expanse of green and blue. Kafe wrinkled his nose as someone stood nearby with a cigarette, before they dropped it to the ground and snuffed it with their boot.

Footsteps stopped behind his bench suddenly, and Kafe leaned back to see his coworker Gyo. The Raen grinned down at him as Kafe titled his head back, raising a hand in greeting.

“Hullo. Fancy seeing you here.” The au ra said pleasantly, going to sit next to Kafe. Moving over slightly to give him room, Kafe bundled his coat around himself a little tighter. “Well, I live here.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Gyo leaned further down in the seat, both to get closer to Kafe’s level and to poke fun at him. The au ra’s tail swished languidly as he blurted out, “So where’s the boyfriend?”

Kafe choked on his tea, trying his best not to spill the rest off it. “Boy… boyfriend?”

“Y’know, that pretty elezen guy you were with last week.”

“Uh…”

“Come on, I know what you two were goin’ to do.” And with that, Gyo made a rude hand gesture, sending Kafe’s face up in flames. The miqo’te gave the other man a smack on the side of his head, making sure to get one of his horns, watching Gyo wince as his head began to ring. He sat straighter, glaring down at Kafe with a scowl. “Hey! Watch it.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. I haven’t even talked to him since then.” Grumbled Kafe, tail lashing.

“Oooh. Another one-night, huh? You seemed interested in him.” Gyo pointed out, putting a cigarette in his mouth but not lighting it. He knew Kafe would leave if he actually started smoking, and honestly, he didn’t blame him.

“It’s not on purpose. I didn’t… get his contact information.”

“Shite, Kafe, sometimes I think you’re just dumb.”

“Forget it.” The miqo’te swatted at the raen’s head again, but the larger man dodged just in time. It was embarrassing enough that he knew not getting Haurchefant’s contact info was silly, he didn’t need someone else to point it out.

“Everyone made a bet at work, if you were actually together or not. Now I owe K’Hes a thousand gil.” Gyo grumbled, nibbling on the cigarette. Kafe’s ears perked towards his bench companion. 

“You actually bet in support of me? That’s uncharacteristic of you.” He slurped noisily, tipping the cup to get the last remnants of his drink. Gyo shrugged with a grin. “Hey, I think you deserve somethin’ nice sometimes, no matter how much I break yer back at work.”

Kafe simply gave him a scowl, though it was playful. Gyo was kind, and flexible when it came to work hours. They replaced each others’ shifts often and amicably enough.

“If…” Kafe started, shoulders slouching quite visibly. “If he shows up at the bar when I’m not there, you can… give him my address.” He flushes, seeing the shocked look on Gyo’s face. “Oh Astrals, you’re really into him aren’t you!”

Tail lashing, Kafe shoves yet again at Gyo, seeing the au ra topple over on the bench laughing. His face is hot, and he scratches at the wood of the bench until there’s visible claw marks. Yeah, so what if he’s more taken with Haurchefant than expected, who honestly wouldn’t be. He was far too charming to still be single. The thoughts he was having made him embarrassed enough, so he gave his head a shake, dispelling them.

“Sure, I’ll be sure to pass the info along if I see him.” Gyo then said with a chuckle, standing up and fixing his coat. He zipped it up a bit tighter against the sudden chill through the street, taking a lighter from his pocket. He then gave Kafe a little wave, making his way down the sidewalk and out of sight. After a moment of consideration, Kafe stood as well, tossing his empty coffee cup into a trash bin and making his way the opposite direction.

====

Kafe didn’t know what had possessed him to do so, but he was suddenly determined to remember where Haurchefant had lived. He remembered much darker and broader trees, big enough to hold the penthouses and mansions the highborns liked to hide in. So he headed to the New Gridanian mansion-palooza corner, scowling as he neared the well clipped hedges and expensively manicured gardens. A lot of it was fenced off, damn nobles, but Kafe saw a familiar banner a ways past some of the other buildings; the Fortemps unicorn. It was blocked off quite securely unfortunately, and Kafe pressed his face against the cold iron bars and frowned. These damn rich people.

He stared longingly at the banner so far away, completely unaware of the person who had stopped to stare at him. Only after a small tug on his scarf did Kafe spin around, alarmed with a clawed hand outstretched. He stopped, seeing a young au ri woman, feeling like he recognized her somehow. She were green and gray, her bright blue eyes staring at him knowingly.

“Oooohhh. You’re him.” Was all she said.

“Do I know you?” Kafe mumbled, gathering his coat closer about his shoulders. He tried to hide his face behind his scarf, hoping it wasn’t some weird Garlean supporter or historian ready to asail him with unneeded questions.

“Haurchey is oh so distressed ‘bout you. You left without even a note!” She sighed, fixing the bag on her shoulder. Kafe tilted his head. Haurchey? He didn’t know anyone by that name. Seeing his confused look, the woman let out an audible groan.

“Haurcehfant? Tall, silver-haired, charming? Dumb as rocks when he’s in love?”

“He’s not dumb.” Kafe instantly defended, making the au ra grin mischievously. She folded arm through his, pulling him a little closer. “Ooo, defensive. How cute.”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Kafe challenged, trying to tug away but finding it impossible; the woman had a terrifyingly strong grip on his arm. He was unnerved by her familiarity, but she somehow knew of Haurchefant so he was trying to be patient with her. 

Sighing dramatically, the Xaela leaned back, almost dragging Kafe down with her. “I forgot, Haurchefant tossed you out the window before we could say hi. I’m his future sister-in-law! I’m sure he told you about his sister and her beautiful, stunning bride?”

Kafe’s ears twitched forwards. “Uh, yes. Fenyang, I think it was.”

“Bravo! That’s me! Don’t worry, even with my looks to die for I wouldn’t dream of stealing Haurchey from you!” Fenyang all but cackled, beginning to drag him towards the locked iron gate. Panicking, Kafe dug his heels into the ground, feeling like he was about to be kidnapped or something.

“Oh come on, I’m not gonna kill ya.”

Kafe’s ears flattened against his head, and his eyes widened. He struggled a bit more, but Fenyang gave him an irritable shake. “Hey, listen! I’m taking you to the estate! You can’t get in by yourself so I’m doing you a favor!”

Relaxing only slightly, Kafe shrunk down. “I’m… nervous around new people. Mostly ones that have a grip on me, so sorry if I seem flighty.” He growled a little bit, seeing the Xaela’s eyes flash knowingly. She loosened her hold slightly, but took her phone out, holding it to another screen on the gate. It chimed, and the gates opened with Fenyang dragging Kafe further into the property. The houses were far too big, and Kafe, who lived in the tiniest apartment he had found, was quite confused how anyone needed that much space to live. Some of them didn’t even look inhabited from what he could tell, curtains drawn and hedges seeming much too wild.

Fenyang walked with a skip in her step and Kafe struggled to follow her pace, too busy looking around. Many of the residents here were Elezen, pointing to a more Ishgardian populace. Though the houses were probably quite mixed at this point, seeing at Ishgard had joined the Alliance many years ago under Lord Aymeric’s guiding hand.

Finally they neared the supposed Fortemps estate, which was smaller than Kafe expected it to be. It had vines purposefully encroaching on the stone, and it was built quite naturally into the wood surrounding it. He could faintly see the roof of what looked like a greenhouse in the back, the lush green visible through the fristed glass. Warm light could be seen through the green curtains, with smoke billowing from the chimney. It looked… cozy.

Rummaging in her bag, Fenyang produced an old-looking key which she slotted into the door. It opened with a small creak, and she ushered Kafe into the foyer. It was warm and comfortable, and Kafe recognized some bits here and there. He felt himself relaxing into the room, aided by the warmth from the fireplace nearby. Fenyang took off her bag and coat, dropping them on a well-used looking chair and leaving Kafe alone near the door. She stomped down a hallway, and Kafe could hear her booming voice echo throughout the house.

“Hey, Haurchey! Haurchefant, wake up, your boy is here!”

Face heating up, Kafe stared down at the rug, tip of his tail twitching back and forth as he waited. There was a loud thump, more yelling, and finally rushed footsteps sounding like someone wearing flimsy slippers and tripping over themselves. Then, through the same hallway, Haurchefant appeared, looking breathless and flushed. His whole face lit up at seeing Kafe, who likewise felt a breath leave his lungs that seemed to have been kept in for far too long. The elezen rushed over to him, going to grasp Kafe’s hands in his own with a delighted smile. 

“You’re here! How in Eorzea are you here?” He smiled brightly, eyes sparkling.

Fenyang popped her head from behind the corner, chewing on what looked like a stick of cinnamon. “I found him moping around outside the gates, seemed like a lost kitten waiting to be picked up, so I… picked him up.”

Kafe looked behind Haurchefant, giving the Xaela a scowl. “You dragged me is more like it.”

“Full glad am I that she did! Anytime I looked for you in your usual spots you weren’t there! And… I didn’t want to ask for your work schedule, that would seem very... forward.” Haurchefant stammered, grinning sheepishly. Kafe’s tail lifted, curling behind his back as he turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

“You could have asked, I’m sure everyone at work would have been glad to tell you every bit of information they could.” Chuckled the miqo’te, shrugging his shoulders. Haurchefant gave a gentle smile, rubbing a thumb along Kafe's knuckles. “I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, Kafe, if you came to dislike me for overstepping my bounds I fear I would be quite troubled.”

Kafe's tail swayed, and he gazed up at Haurchefant. This man was far too open with himself, but that must be why Kafe liked him. Sometimes you liked others because you admired something about them that daunted yourself. Shaking his head, Kafe looked away.

“I appreciate that. I... admit that you're all I've been thinking about.” He blushed, glancing up at Haurchefant, who’s own face had gone quite pink. Fenyang would suddenly be heard snickering from where she still had herself tucked away. Kafe hid his body behind Haurchefant’s, and the elezen turned to the Xaela.

“F-Fen, if you would be so kind as to set the table for lunch, I would be most obliged!” His voice was stern bu embarrassed, and Fenyang ducked away down the hall, cackling loudly. Kafe stared up at Haurchefant’s exasperated expression, then sputtered out a laugh, feeling his chest get light and happy. Raising an eyebrow, Haurchefant leaned down a little, confused. “What is it? What ever could be so funny?” He sounded a little dejected, but that made Kafe laugh all the more. The laughter dripped down to his toes, and he felt warm, his hands still clasped in Haurchefant’s. The elezen flushed, but couldn’t help but grin as he heard Kafe chuckle. “Ah, I didn’t even ask if you wanted to stay for lunch, my apologies. Would you?”

“Oh, I was planning on it.”

====

Kafe was rarely privy to extravagant meals, and while the Fortemp’s estate seemed much too hoity toity, the meal served was significantly more down to earth. The plates were fancy, but the food was comfort food; stews and breads, jams, sausages, more herbs than Kafe could pinpoint. It was delicious, served with tea of course. It reminded him somewhat of home, the hearty table spreads of the Steppe being the one thing he truly did miss. He cared not for being polite, grabbing this and that, seeming like he had never had a proper meal in his life. He was quite looking forward to the holiday, already impressed with a simple lunch.

Kafe finally met Haurchefant’s sister, seeing the resemblance quite clearly. They both had a dramatic flair, and Fenyang seemed to roll her eyes at her fiance's antics more than once. She was a pleasant woman, seeming overjoyed that the Oubastet line hadn’t all vanished or purposefully ignored the Fortemps. Kafe was almost ready for her to start crying on the spot, but she blew her nose, fixed her hair, and gave him a bright smile. Just like her brother.

Haurchefant sat right next to Kafe, watching him eat so happily. He seemed pleased that Kafe was enjoying himself, though kept telling him to slow down on shoveling food into his mouth. The miqo’te grinned at him wordlessly through mouthfuls, finally eating his fill after his third serving and final apple with cheese sandwich.

“So, will you join us for the holiday? I did ask, didn't I?” Haurchefant mused, stirring some sugar into his tea. Kafe sipped idly at his own, wishing there was coffee available, but he tilted his head with a glance at the table. “Will there be a lot of food?” He asked.

“You’re really quite pliable when it comes to food, aren’t you?” Anntelle pointed out, seeming vexed upon her realization. Kafe’s ears twitched back and he turned his gaze away. Haurchefant sighed audibly, turning to his sister. “At least he appreciates fine dining.”

“Fine dining? We don’t do fine dining, brother.” Laughed Anntelle motioning to the destroyed table thanks to Kafe’s greedy little hands. Haurchefant was about to open his mouth before Kafe intervened, quite calm despite being accused of his gluttony. “I don’t celebrate Ishgardian holidays, so yes, I will come for the food. I love food.”

Haurchefant chuckled into his tea, giving his sister a triumphant look, to which she pursed her lips over. Fenyang rolled her eyes and practically her whole head, groaning loudly. “Oh my god, Ann, he likes food a lot, what’s so bad about that.”

“It’s a special holiday! We have to give the gifts out and decorate and--” The elezen started, but Fenyang stuck a pastry into her mouth to quiet her. “Yeah, if he wants to he can help out, simple as that. Do you want to help, Kafe?” Fenyang asked, turning to the smaller man. Tail swaying against the floor, Kafe turned his gaze around. The festivities were known to him, most of the people he knew celebrated even if they weren't Ishgardian; that’s just how it was. Maybe it would be nice to do those things for once. So he turned to Haurchefant and nodded.

“I have time off from work the week of. So yes… I’ll help.”

Fenyang snapped her fingers, a toothy smile spreading across her face. “I think you should stay here. For the week, y’know? It’d be easier than walking back and forth!” She was staring at Kafe expectantly, amused at seeing him squirm. Haurchefant coughed, surprised by the forwardness Fenyang was pushing on them. Put on the spot, seeing all eyes on him, Kafe felt sweat form on the back of his neck. He turned his gaze up a bit sheepishly, mumbling, “I… have a coeurl to take care of.”

“Oh, please bring them. Oh, please!” Anntelle suddenly started, eyes sparkling. She composed herself a moment later, covering her mouth with a napkin. Fenyang stared at her, amused by the outburst. Kafe relaxed, having that worry instantly rectified. He smiled then, giving Haurchefant a sideways look. “Sure. It’ll be a vacation.”

Haurchefant simple glowed, and Kafe went silent, basking in it. Fenyang whooped, knocking her fiance on the shoulder and grinning up at her. They finished up the meal, and Kafe decided he wanted to walk around the grounds more comfortably. They weren’t very large, but he liked gardens, and was curious about the maybe-greenhouse he saw behind the estate. Haurchefant joined him of course, dressed in a gray turtleneck and black slacks. He always looked dignified, whatever he wore, seeming oh so gentlemanly. Kafe was beginning to crave it, not often did he get someone doting on him like this in such a way.

The greenhouse was alive with color, with various plants from every region. Even some of the flowers native to the Steppe, which made Kafe feel only a little homesick. He poked at the purple petals, reminiscing a bit. Haurchefant watched him, gaze gentle as he asked, “How long have you lived here, Kafe?”

Standing up straighter, Kafe proceeded to count on his fingers. He wasn’t good with numbers and was quite embarrassed about it on a regular basis, but found his answer. “I am… 29 and I’ve been here since I was eight… So about 21 years. I’ve only visited home once, since mother wanted to be somewhere easier to blend in.” He swiveled his ear at the sound of a sprinkler, misting some of the more tropical looking plants.

“And I’ve been visiting here every winter, though I do prefer to stay here year-round. I am in shock we never bumped into each other!” Haurchefant mumbled, face drooping.

“You probably stayed to more high-end places.” Kafe teased, watching Haurchefant’s expression sour.

“Hmm, I cannot deny that. Your area is referred to as cheap, but the people are far more nice than the uppity nobles I deal with regularly. That cafe we met in is arguably one of my favorite places! And your place of work is full of interesting characters.”

“Just don’t stay there past two in the morning.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Part of the wall opens up and half of it becomes a strip club.”

He watched Haurchefant’s face change yet again, reddening quite fiercely. He was silent, until he folded his arms, giving Kafe an odd look. “Did you…?” He asked quietly, looking far too heavy in thought. Kafe flushed himself, the fur of his tail puffing up. “No! No, no, no. Not… not regularly…” He looked away abruptly, seeing Haurcehfant’s eyes glint. Damn, him and his big mouth.

“You shouldn’t have told me, I’m far too curious!” Laughed the elezen, a blush still darkening his features. Kafe glared at him, thrashing his tail irritably. He pointed a finger in his partner’s direction, hissing, “Don’t you go asking my coworkers for pictures. Gyo will ask for money and I know you have the coin for it, so don’t even try.” Haurchefant continued to laugh, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

====

It was the week before the night of the Starlight Celebration, and Kafe was on his last work shift before his impromptu vacation. He cleaned the counter idly, flicking large crumbs and napkins into the garbage. Thoughts jumbled as they were before, he almost mindlessly went about his, both to the fact he got barely any sleep the previous night and that he was nervous about staying in Haurchefant’s home. The man’s family was friendly and inviting, and he felt comfortable. Haurchefant didn’t overstep any bounds unless Kafe made the initial move, and it was appreciated. He smiled to himself, kind of looking forward to the week. He was even allowed to bring his coeurl… Cardinal would be fat by the time they left.

Gyo watched him, a grin teasing at him mouth, arms folded as he walked from the door to the counter. “You seem in a chipper mood. What’s the occasion?”

“I’m spending the holiday with Haurchefant.” Kafe replied unabashed, tail curling upwards. Gyo whistled a little and laughed. “Wow, ya move fast when you actually like someone, huh?”

“Maybe it’s fate, if you believe in that crap.” Kafe mused, shrugging his shoulders. Gyo was about to respond, only for his attention to be distracted towards the door. A tall elezen entered, accompanied by two others. They all wore dark gray suits, looking for too formal for the establishment. One checked his watch, shrugged his shoulders, and motioned for them all to take seats at the bar. Gyo gave Kafe a little wink, then went back to his spot by the door, his burly physique absolutely overshadowing the elezen he walked by. The three newcomers took some of the stools closer to the corner, grabbing one of the special drink menus and mulling over it to themselves. Kafe finished wiping a particularly stubborn spot on the counter, folding his rag into a back pocket and walking over. He had to trouble meeting their height, as part of the floor behind the bar was raised for shorter employees. He leaned on the counter, putting his bartender face on. While he couldn’t mix drinks very well, since he was the muscle for the barkeeps normally, he could take orders.

Smiling, he folding his arms in front of the three, tail curving over his back in a friendly gesture. “Hello, what’ll it be? We have some Ishgardian liqueurs in the back, unless you don't have a taste for it.”

The one in the middle seemed to command the group by presence alone, looking up at Kafe with a raised eyebrow. He grinned back pleasantly, putting the little drink menu back in place. “We’re meeting up with the rest of our group, but yes, a bottle of the Thordan peppermint liqueur would be most lovely.”

Kafe was instantly turned off by the sound of the man’s voice, feeling a chill go up his spine. He turned away, finding Sasha back from her break, letting her know what to get for them. She rummaged for the bottle, grimacing at it.

“I dunno how someone can drink this straight up. Gross.” She mumbled, going about gathering the glasses and setting them down on a little plate. She handed it to Kafe, already busy with something else, letting him do the easy work. Shrugging, Kafe turned back the group in waiting, setting down the liqueur with its tiny matching glasses. The center elezen smiled again, and his hand brushed against Kafe's fingers, sending a jolt up his spine and a pain through his temple.

_The miqo'te from his memories, standing in front of a desk where a distinguished looking elezen sat. Rage was emanating from the miqo'te in waves, stifling the room. It was an unbridled fury, making the hair on the back of Kafe's neck stand up. He felt the anger, felt the nausea rise in his stomach and course through him. It was so powerful, equal to the sadness of seeing Haurchefant’s look-alike fall, but much different. The miqo'te’s eyes were blazing, their teeth clenched in a brutal snarl unbecoming of their previous appearances._

_“Life for death. I will have Ser Zephirin’s heart for what he did to Haurchefant.”_

The memory faded, leaving Kafe standing there yet again with people staring at him. But this elezen's eyes were wide in a sense of knowing. He had seen something of Kafe, a memory resurfaced of his own past self. They stared at each other for a moment, before the elezen's face relaxed, his expression turning into a sneer.

“Call me Zephiren. Pleased to make your acquaintance, warrior of light spawn.” He drawled out the words, taking the bottle and a glass. Kafe stood stock-still, the anger he was feeling threatening to consume him.

This man had been the one to take Haurchefant from the warrior an age ago. His past self, mind you, but he seemed proud of the feat, a haughty air growing about him. Kafe dug his nails into the counter, hearing the light scrape. He turned abruptly, covering his mouth to reign in the vomit coming up his throat. Stumbling into the staff bathroom, Kafe’s body quaked as he heaved out the contents of his stomach, trying not to fall to his knees. The anger and pain was back in full force, overwhelming him, making his shoulders shake and his legs shake. It was taking all of his self-control not to punch the man square in his jaw. He knew the Warrior of Light had disbanded the Heaven's Ward in their own time, but he wanted to feel that satisfaction for himself.

A knock on the door startled him, and he heard Gyo’s worried voice. “Kafe? Ya alright in there? Sasha said you ran off, white as a sheet.” Cleaning up his face and giving his mouth a rinse, Kafe went to the door. He still felt awful, but he gave the raen a forced smile. “M’fine, don’t worry.”

Gyo gave him an unconvinced look, tilting his head. “Ya don’t look fine. You wanna go home?”

“I leave in an hour, it’s fine.”

“Okay, if ya say so. Oh, while you were in there, yer boy came to pick you up.” With a knowing grin, Gyo gave Kafe’s shoulder a little nudge. The movement sent Kafe teetering but he managed to cover it up as surprise. He hadn’t arranged for anything of the sort, but he wasn’t too surprised in all honesty; Haurchefant was just like that.

A moment of horror coursed through him after the initial pleased feeling, and his whole body felt like it was falling. Haurchefant in the same room as Zephiren. Alone. Without him there to protect him. He didn’t know how on earth he could protect Haurchefant, despite having the brute strength of a man able to throw someone three time his size.

Pushing past Gyo, Kafe stomped back to the main bar area, seeing a few more people mingling about. It was getting late after all, the busiest time of their work hours being after dark. Glancing around, Kafe tried to look through a crowd of tall people, dreadingly looking over to the bar. His ears went flat against his head, seeing his Haurchefant talking with Zephiren. They were smiling at each other pleasantly in idle conversation, the other two elezen that Zephiren had been with gone, seemingly mingling somewhere else. Seized by a sudden protectiveness and a vicious anger, Kafe went behind the bar again, his body taut. As much as he would love to instigate a brawl at this current moment, he wouldn’t do anything unless the other party came at him first. But oh he wanted to punch the smile clean off this man.

Haurchefant looked up, smiling even wider, but even that was not enough to make Kafe’s anger melt away. “Kafe! I came to pick you up, so once your shift is done I can help you carry your things!” Giving him a genuine grin, Kafe nodded. “You’ll be carrying Cardinal. I may not look it but I could probably bench press you.”

Face turning pink, Haurchefant seemed to quietly enjoy the idea, coughing a little.

“Oh, you two know each other?” Zephiren asked, though his tone was flat. He knew.

“Though we only met recently, this is Kafe, my partner I spoke of. It was love at first sight!” haurchefant beamed, puffing out his chest a little, looking far too proud. Kafe gave him a soft smile, though his eyes were narrowed at Zephiren, who stared at him right back with a gaze dripping with contempt. 

Turning to Haurchefant, Zephiren practically hissed out the words, drumming his fingers on the table. “Is he, perhaps… a descendant of the Warrior of Light? The name is uncanny.” 

The other elezen instantly stiffened, realizing what game the other was beginning to play at. The mood of the conversation changed, and Haurchefant, while continuing to look prim and proper, reigned himself in. “It’s a common name in some parts. Though, it’s more of a means of idolization and respect than lineage. Your family, much like mine, has named their kin after their lofty forefathers after all.”

Zephiren’s eyebrow twitched and he frowned. “Yours has lived quite peacefully, has it not? Mine has had to build ourselves from the ground up, all thanks to him.” He motioned to Kafe, words venomous. Kafe leaned his elbows on the counter, expression cold. “I suggest you don’t start shit in here. I like my job.”

“Or what? You’ll strike me down like he did to Thordan? And the rest of the Heaven’s Ward? You don’t have his power.”

“Sure I don’t.” Kafe started, digging his nails into the counter again. He’d fix it later. “But it would be so easy to kick your scrawny ass out of here.”

Haurchefant suddenly let out a small gasp, feeling something stick into his side. He glanced down, seeing a letter opener, looking far too like a knife, pressing into his ribs. They sat close together, so one could hardly see the action happen, and anyone not standing right in front of them wouldn’t guess what was happening.

Zephiren smiled cruelly, tilting his head closer to Haurchefant’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to lose him again, would we? Too bad the Warrior had lived.”

Vision going red, Kafe saw images flash through his mind; a lonesome, crying miqo’te. Years of sorrow making them crumble in on themselves and push affection down deep. It was a fate Kafe wish he could have changed, but he couldn’t go back in time. No, he was here in the present, fully able to prevent anything that was going on in his normal existence. 

With an animalistic snarl, Kafe vaulted over the counter, hearing Sasha cry out in alarm. He grabbed the collar of Zephiren’s shirt, who looked absolutely appalled at the current situation, and they fell backwards. The people standing around cushioned their fall, as Zephiren wobbled into the crowd, falling on his backside with a yelp. Kafe slammed him into the ground, drawing his arm back with a clenched fist, and belted Zephiren square in the nose. The room erupted, people trying to get out of the way or getting closer to watch, cheering or gasping in shock. Kafe had only punched once, but it was enough for the elezen’s nose to look quite broken and gush blood all over his white shirt. Haurchefant stood up, hovering over them, panicking. 

Kafe Grabbed the man’s shirt collar, tugging him up so they saw eye to eye. “You so as go near him again, I really will kill you.” He hissed, low and furious, absolutely ready to punch him again. Zepherin growled, able to get his arm up and give Kafe a mean punch back. Head rattling, Kafe moved little, turning slowly to the elezen, licking the blood that had begun to drip from a cut on his lip. He readied his arm again, but felt someone tug at his shoulders, lifting him off of the bleeding and gasping man underneath him. Body vibrating with adrenaline, Kafe almost turned on the person who had lifted him. But he heard Haurchefant’s calm voice whisper in his ear, “Hush, he’s not worth it.”

Finally calming, Kafe’s body shook and he breathed hard. That had felt good. Not often did he give someone a full-on punch, and this was oh so deserved. He wiped at his mouth, suddenly being rushed by his coworkers. Sasha went to Zephiren, helping him up and putting a napkin to his face and wiping the blood. Gyo handed Haurchefant a warm towel, then pointed accusingly at Kafe. He didn’t seem too mad, though, but expected to hear why Kafe had suddenly jumped a paying customer.

Leading Kafe to the corner by an arm, Haurchefant sat him down in a chair. “Stay.” He ordered, and Kafe grumpily did as he was told. He felt the man’s large hands smear the towel all over his face, and looked down to see far more blood than expected. Ouchie.

“You could have called for the others you know. That was quite unnecessary.” Haurchefant said softly, a grin tugging at his features despite his words. Kafe turned his gaze away, ears drooping. He didn’t usually start fights, but he was brutal in one.

“He had a knife to you.” He growled, looking up at Haurchefant incredulously. Why was the man so calm? Zephiren could have gutted him right then and there! Giving Kafe’s nose a rough wipe, Haurchefant laughed. “Yes, but he wasn’t going to do anything. He’s known for being a coward.”

“He was the one who--” Kafe started, but stopped, tail thrashing when he realized Haurchefant wouldn’t know who he was. The man raised an eyebrow at him curiously, then glanced down at the towel and grimaced. “Oh, my dear, you bled so much…”

“I saw his past memories.” Explained Kafe, hands clenched into fists. “He was the one… who killed the man who looked like you… I didn’t want it to happen to you, too.” His eyes abruptly bagan to sting, and he wiped at them, bidding himself not to cry in public. Kneeling down, Haurchefant put his hands over one of Kafe’s own, biting his lip and not knowing what to say.

“The Warrior of Light lost him… so terribly and suddenly… And I don’t know how they lived with it. Painfull, slow healing… So painful… I.... I didn't want…” It sounded so selfish, Kafe realized, but he didn’t care. He just met the man, but he felt as if he had known Haurchefant for a lifetime and more, unconsciously wishing for him. How egocentric of him, to be able to live with Haurchefant when the Warrior of Light had not. It filled him with too many emotions, stirring them until it all boiled over. So Kafe cried, letting Haurchefant hold him close, hiding him from other eyes. He felt Haurchefant put a hand on his head, stroking his hair, rubbing at his ears pleasantly. It calmed him down significantly, until he was all but sniffling. All he wanted was to go home and sleep.

Gyo came over tentatively now that the room had settled down, hovering over them. He fidgeted, until Kafe finally noticed him. Blowing his nose into the towel and seeing no new blood, Kafe rubbed at his cheek. When he spoke, it sounded like he had a cold, his nose all congested with dried blood. “You wanna know what ‘appened, m’assuming?”

“Oh, Astrals, of course I’m wondering! What made ya belt that guy? You seemed to be having a chill conversation!” Gyo flailed his arms, then bit at a nail with his arms folded. 

“He had a knife to my side, I can vouch for this.” Haurchefant explained, giving Gyo one of his smiles. Jaw dropping, the raen ran a hand through his hair. “Shite… What th’ hell? He seemed like a nice guy, I guess.”

“Don’t let him in here again and we won’t have another problem.” Kafe muttered, stretching his shoulder. His face felt sore and he wished someone had given him ice. He’d get all the ice he wanted at Haurchefant’s, so he’d wait for now.

“Ugh, go home. Have a nice holiday and all that nonsense, don’t get too frisky.” He gave Haurchefant a look, who laughed. “Oh, I make no promises.” The elezen said with a grin, clapping Kafe on the shoulder, who had dissolved into a red-faced mess.

====

The walk to Kafe’s apartment was quiet, seeing as he had finally gotten an icepack and was holding it to his sore cheek. Even Haurchefant didn’t say a word, looking around as they walked, as if putting to memory where Kafe lived. The ascended the apartment building in a few minutes, and once in the actual apartment, they both seemed to heave a sigh of relief. A meow sounded from the kitchen and a little gray coeurl padded over, rubbing its head on Kafe’s leg. He reached down, scooping it up in his arms and sighing.

“This is Cardinal?” Haurchefant asked, hands reaching up to pet the small bundle of fur. Kafe nodded. “She’s behaving ‘cause she knows there’s company. I’m surprised she instantly warmed up to you.” He chuckled quietly, letting her drop down to the floor with a small thump. The miqo’te retreated into the back room, while Haurchefant meandered around the small living space. The kitchen seemed like it didn’t get too much use, but the couch had a plethora of blankets all bundled up into a nest. A small, old looking television set sat nearby, with a desk and equally as old-looking terminal on the opposite side of the room. It was sparsely decorated, but there was a potted plant on any available surface, providing a homey feel to it all. 

On a table next to the couch was one picture frame, showing a much younger Kafe, grinning ear to ear, atop a stocky black pony. A young woman stood next to the pony, a xaela with black hair, dark blue eyes, and dark skin like Kafe’s. The way her hair tufted to the side was very much like his own.

“That’s my mother.” Came Kafe’s voice from behind. Haurchefant turned, seeing the man with few bags. A large cat carrier was on the floor by his feet, stuffed full with supplies. Cardinal skittered over, wearing a jingling pastel blue harness. Haurchefant turned back to the picture, picking it up. “She’s lovely.” He said, rubbing a thumb along the frame.

Kafe stepped beside him, eyes sad. “She wanted a better life for me. She loved the Steppe, but too many bad people knew where we were, so she brought me here. She passed away only a few years ago in her sleep, quietly and peacefully, I’m happy to say.”

“Her hair is as unruly as yours.” Pointed out Haurchefant, giving Kafe a playful nudge.

“Ugh, I got that so often.”

“Is that bad?”

“Not at all.”

Kafe smiled at him, handing Haurchefant one end of a leash. And the cat carrier. Confused, haurchefant blinked at him, gaze going from the coeurl to the miqo’te, who grinned. “She pulls pretty hard, despite her size. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Ah, like pet like owner. Small but deadly.” Laughed Haurchefant, going over and hefting up the carrier. It was surprisingly heavy, but he didn’t show it. They both went to the door, and Kafe looked behind him. He dropped a bag, going over to the picture fram and shoving it into his backpack. He went back to the door, turning to haurchefant with a steady gaze. “So she can meet the family.”

After a moment, Haurchefant gave the gentlest of smile, leaning down and putting his forehead to Kafe’s. “Yes. I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna be really long so i decided to split it into two parts
> 
> stay tuned, lads


End file.
